Sentimientos inesperados
by krizue
Summary: LJ toda la vida le ha gustado, pero ella no le corresponde, pero y si los sentimientos empiezan a cambiar?, vas por lo que has predicado, o le haces caso a su corazón?.. COMPLETO POR FIN!
1. CAP 1

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling es la propietaria de estos personajes, lástima que no hable más de ellos en los libros, se que no son particularmente importantes para la historia (al menos no su pasado) pero hacen una pareja adorable no les parece?.... 

Aquí va otro l/j, es que los amo.... de hecho no hago más que leer fics de ellos...hay varios que les puedo recomendar, si entienden inglés, the boy who loved Lily, the inseparable couple, how to deal, a royal affair... bueno y muchas más que ahora no recuerdo, aunque en mis están favoritos...

Todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro (además no creo escribir tan bien como para poder ganar $$$$$), aunque mi hermano diga que es una perdida de tiempo, creo que es una muy buena manera de pasar el tiempo

Espero que les guste, y que me den sus más sinceras opiniones

**SENTIMIENTOS INESPERADOS **

CAPITULO 1

Lily Evans corría por los pasillos tratando de llegar temprano a clase, no podía creer que se le había hecho tarde, "todo por culpa del estúpido de Potter", la noche anterior, estaba trabajando en un ensayo de pociones en la sala común cuando él se le acercó, ella como siempre trató de evadirlo, pero se veía tan serio, y tan sincero, que no tuvo más remedio que ponerle atención

– Evans podrías ayudarme? – ella lo miró pensativa

- en que? – él se quedó callado unos segundos, y se sentó junto a ella

- en pociones, es que no me está yendo muy bien – ella lo miró detenidamente

- si, supongo – así que dejó su ensayo de lado y empezó a explicarle, pasaron horas y se estaba haciendo muy tarde "no puedo creer que deje mi ensayo de pociones por Potter, tuve que trabajar hasta la madrugada para poder terminarlo, y lo peor, es que posiblemente no me lo reciban porqué voy tarde" y tropezó con alguien – lo siento – dijo distraídamente

- no te preocupes- volteó a ver a una chica de Revenclaw que salía de un salón oscuro acomodándose la corbata, detrás de ella un muchacho sonriendo y pasándose la mano por el pelo,

- buenos días James- al reconocer la voz de Lily se borró su sonrisa

- Bu-buenos días- ella recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior mientras que corría al salón de pociones

– _Lily de verdad me gustas mucho, no querrías salir conmigo? _

_- para que??, para que me dejes plantada como a una de tus tantas conquistas? – se quedó callada unos segundos – gracias, pero no gracias..._

_- no!, eso no será así, porque, porqué – ella nunca había visto a James Potter nervioso – porqué yo te – su voz se convirtió en un susurro – te amo_

_No me digas todo lo que piensas_

"no puedo creerlo"

- Lily – james se acercó a ella

- ahora no Potter, tengo prisa – siguió caminando ignorándolo

- Lily, esto no es lo que parece

- y según tú que parece, además, porqué habría de importarme?

- eh... yo

- permiso, voy a llegar tarde a clase

- Lily???? – su amiga Carol preguntó un poco preocupada – porqué llegas hasta ahora?

- eh, yo

- serían tan amables de dejar continuar la clase? – Grant el profesor de pociones las interrumpió – señorita Evans un placer verla – dijo notando quién era – 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde, y otros 5 por interrumpir – Grant era el jefe de Slytherin, y solía favorecer a los suyos

- lo siento profesor – tomó su lugar junto a Jane, otra de sus amigas, pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, todos voltearon a mirar, con excepción a ella, que sabía de quien se trataba

- Potter, usted también llega tarde??? Aunque no debería sorprenderme

- lo siento profesor – Lily sintió una mirada penetrante y se sintió enrojecer

_No lo digas... no Solo dime cuánto me deseas_

_Ay, de corazón_

los días pasaron, y estaban llenos de trabajo, era peor que cuando estuvieron en quinto, él no lo creía posible, faltaban meses para los EXTASIS y ya los llenaban de tareas, les hacían exámenes sorpresa, era insoportable, pero aún así él y sus amigos encontraban tiempo para hacer sus bromas, los merodeadores solo tenían un año más en Hogwarts, e iban a hacer que los recordaran por muchas generaciones, esa había sido su propósito al comenzar el año, obviamente a parte del personal, que consistía, en lograr conseguir un trabajo después del colegio, ser un muy famoso personaje, seguir vivo, y a menor plazo, conseguir a la mujer de sus sueños, en orden lunático, Canuto, Colagusano, y Cornamenta.

James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, eran tres de los chicos más apuestos (por no decir los más) y deseados de Hogwarts, eran inseparables, y junto con su otro amigo Peter Pettigrew eran los más revoltosos que el colegio hubiera visto en siglos

- Cornamenta!!! – Sirius se acercó por detrás a su amigo – como estás? – este saltó un poco de la impresión y sonrió débilmente

- no muy bien

- porqué lo dices??

- Lily me vió hoy con Ally, la chica de Revenclaw

- oh....

_Que de amor tú no conoces nada_

_Y ese es mi dolor_

_Ojalá estuviera equivocada_

_Pero sé que no,_

_por eso nene_

Lily se despertó difícilmente a la siguiente mañana, había dormido poco, y tenido un sueño muy intranquilo, lo primero que vio al salir de su dormitorio fue a Potter esperándola ansiosamente

- que haces tú acá?

- esperarte

- y para que?

- quería disculparme

- disculparte porqué???

- tú sabes

- no, no lo sé, podrías ser tan amable de explicármelo? – dijo tratando de sonar dura y enfadada

- eh, pues yo – para al fortuna de Lily, o de James, depende de la perspectiva la mejor amiga de ella llegó al pequeño corredor, en su rostro se veía una gran preocupación

- Lily ven!!

- que?

- es urgente, ven rápido

- que pasa??

- algo pasó con Jane – las dos salieron corriendo, y un curioso James las perseguía, al poco tiempo llegaron a un salón oscuro en un corredor de una de las mazmorras

- que hacemos acá?

- ya sabes lo hiperactiva que Jane es, y pues estaba aburrida, y salió a dar un paseo, no sé que le pasó pero la hallé tirada acá en el piso, Lily trató de encender algo de luz, pero no llevaba su varita con ella, cogió la mano de Carol y dejó que la guiaran hasta donde su amiga se hallaba, escuchó pasos tras ella y la puerta que se cerraba

- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!! – escuchó y sintió brazos a su alrededor antes de poder reaccionar, afuera del salón, un joven que solía sonreír, trataba de contener las ganas de golpear una de las paredes

"como pudo habérseme olvidado???"

_----------------------------_

Estaba planeado para ser un oneshot, pero a última hora cambié de parecer espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, la crítica constructiva, es siempre bien recibida, y las ideas para continuar aún más...por cierto en pocos días cumplo años, (lástima que sea un Domingo, son aburridos, y están hechos para dormir...)y pues por eso se me ocurrió lo que leyeron

Ah!!! Y si tienen sugerencias para el titulo las agradecería


	2. CAP 2

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews.....

CAPITULO 2

- porqué no me lo dijeron?

- lo intentamos, pero no llegaste anoche, y esta mañana tampoco te vimos

- realmente no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado, que puedo hacer

- regálale algo costoso, una joya o algo

- si, ya ha funcionado antes

- es verdad

- no creo que la idea de Peter sea muy buena, Lily no es del tipo interesado – Remus dijo serenamente – ella es diferente a la mayoría de chicas Sirius, en caso de que no lo hayas notado

- entonces que hago?

- regálale algo, pero no costoso algo sencillo, que se note que te esmeraste por conseguirlo, algo que sea único

"no puedo creerlo, porqué pienso en él?, es mi cumpleaños, y debería estar feliz"

- Lily???

- Lily???

- uhm???

- te hemos estado llamando hace rato ya, en que piensas?

- en nada importante

- segura?

- por supuesto – les sonrió a sus amigas y volvió a quedarse absorta en si misma

- Lily no vas a comer??

- no tengo hambre

- pero si es tu plato favorito, además esta tarde tampoco almorzaste, debes comer algo, aunque sea un poco

- tienes razón – y se sirvió un poco de esto y de aquello

- es curioso

- que??

- Potter

- que con él – dijo mostrando amargura en su voz, ese nombre la ponía de mal genio

- pues que te está mirando

- suele hacerlo siempre – Jane contestó a Carol

- lo sé pero esta vez es diferente, sus ojos se ven, bueno no sé, extraños

- de que hablas – Lily volteó a ver a James quién rápidamente miró a su plato, mientras que Lily se sonrojaba "que diablos me pasa????"

- Lily? – ella volteó a ver a su amiga – te encuentras bien?

- si, si porqué?

- te sonrojaste

- lily? Segura de que no sientes nada por él?

- no! Claro que no!!!!"

- pero y que le doy?

- por ahora un feliz cumpleaños, un poco atrasado pero no importa, el próximo fin de semana tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, allí comprarás su regalo

- está bien, pero necesito que me ayuden a averiguar que quiere

- supongo que Jane me podría ayudar – Remus dijo sonrojándose

_- _eso estaría bien, pero mientras tanto, creo que debería preguntarle a otra chica lo que le gustaría – y diciendo esto se levantó detrás de una chica de Huflepuff que salía del comedor, sin que él se diera cuenta, Lily siguió su trayecto con los ojos

_No me des falsas esperanzas_

_No me engañes no_

_No me digas cuánto es que me amas_

_No te creo no_

"ayer me jurabas amor eterno, porqué habría de salir contigo, si todo lo que vas a hacer es jugar conmigo y botarme como a todas las demás?"

- querida – la joven volteó rápidamente al reconocer la voz

_-_ jajames? – se sonrojó y ahogo una risita

- dime, que le gustaría a una hermosa mujer como tu que le regalaran???

- no puedo creerlo, James es un estúpido – Remus lo veía desde lejos

- porqué? – Sirius preguntaba inocentemente – se está ligando a una de las chicas más lindas de sexto

- si, probablemente, pero la que a él le interesa lo está mirando – pero el joven en cuestión no se percató de este hecho, y continuó coqueteando

- oh.... – Sirius y Peter dijeron al tiempo

---------------

espero que les haya gustado, y por favor dejen un review!!!!


	3. CAP 3

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esto...

CAPITULO 3

- si, probablemente, pero la que a él le interesa lo está mirando – pero el joven en cuestión no se percató de este hecho, y continuó coqueteando

- oh.... – Sirius y Peter dijeron al tiempo

"idiota" Lily se levantó y rápidamente salió del comedor empujando a la acompañante de James

- Lily, espera!!!! – James trató de soltarse del abrazo de la joven que lo acompañaba- déjame, tengo que – pero ella le dio un beso cortando sus palabras – no déjame ya – James no quería recurrir a la fuerza, pero fue el único método que encontró para soltarse, y salió corriendo, pero Lily le había cogido ventaja, y no la pudo encontrar

"Lily Evans, porqué te comportas así" se preguntaba la pelirroja a si misma mientras que se echaba agua en la cara, se miró al espejo y se frotó los ojos enrojecidos

- jaja!!!! Te ves horrible así.... – Lily escuchaba a Myrtle la llorona gritarle, no podía creerlo, se encontraba tan desesperada como para meterse a esos baños, era una bobada, al fin y al cabo ella y James, no eran más que compañeros, que vez en cuando se reían juntos, nada más, y a ella no le gustaba, le parecía un niñito malcriado, un arrogante, o si??? De repente sus sentimientos empezaron a cambiar? - jaja – sisigues así pronto tendré compañía – Lily no podía soportar más los gritos de la fantasma, así que salió del lugar aún frotándose los ojos

- Lily donde demonios habías estado, te hemos estado buscando por horas – Carol le preguntó preocupada, cuando entró en la sala común – estás loca??? Saliste corriendo y te desapareciste – Lily había dado vueltas por el castillo, esperando a que sus ojos volvieran a su color normal – te buscamos en la biblioteca y no estabas

- nos preocupamos – Jane completó

- yoyo lo sisiento mucho – dijo ella abriéndose paso hacía su dormitorio

- que te pasa?

- no lo sé, me duele la cabeza, estoy algo indispuesta

James caminaba de un lado a otro al lado de su cama "no puedo creerlo" – soy un estúpido -

- aquí no se le niega nada a nadie – dijo Sirius tratando de animar un poco el ambiente (n/a no es adorable...?) Remus y Peter sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que James apenas si volteó a verlo

- eso es verdad canuto, ahora James si fueras tan amable de sentarte, creo que vas a abrir un hueco en el piso – Remus se acercó a él, y lo empujó levemente en su cama – ahora dinos que piensas hacer?

- no lo sé, no puedo creer la forma en que siempre daño las cosas con Lily

- si, bueno es que solo a ti se te ocurre pedirle consejo a otra chica de forma tan cariñosa

- bueno, no te veo a ti aportando ideas

- yo no soy el del problema

_-_ bueno ya!!! – Sirius gritó – no es hora de peleas, debemos solucionar las cosas – los otros tres jóvenes asintieron – a ti realmente te gusta Lily cierto – el joven asintió y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Sirius continuó hablando – bien, eso suponía, entonces tienes que ser más detallista, y debes dejar de hacer lo que a ella le molesta, muéstrale lo mejor de ti – Sirius se sentó junto a James y le puso la mano en el hombro – enséñale ese James tierno que hay ahí dentro – dijo golpeándole el pecho

- y tu desde cuando sabes tanto???

_-_ uno se da sus mañas.... – Sirius puso una cara solemne, de la cual todos se rieron

- si bueno – Remus trataba de calmarse – en eso tiene razón Canuto, deja de ser tan mujeriego, y no le sonrías a cada muchacha bonita que pase por tu lado, demuéstrale que solo ella te importa

La noche continuó así, llena de consejos sobre el nuevo comportamiento que James debería tener, llegaron al acuerdo, de que cargaría los libros de Lily, la ayudaría en sus tareas, ( o para ellos, sería al revés, pero él estaba convencido de poder ayudarle), la acompañaría, y sería totalmente amable, y dejaría de acosarla.

----------------------------

he aquí otro capitulo, que les pareció????

Espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen un review, es el alimento que me mantiene con ganas de escribir....

Sugerencias y demás son muy bien aceptadas, solo hagan click en el botón que dice GO y escríbanme algo.....


	4. CAP 4

CAPITULO 4

- no sé que se trae – la pelirroja hablaba con sus amigas a la entrada de las mazmorras, justo después de que James le había quitado a la fuerza su morral, y todos los libros – ha estado actuando muy extraño todo el día

- bueno, pues solo trata de ser amable

- si, bueno él es el, no, de hecho es muy extraño, empezando por esos apodos que se tienen...

- si, yo sé..

- creen que lo estoy haciendo bien?

- pues.... – Sirius sonrió

- que significa eso?

- que la gracia es ser amable, y ayudarla no obligarla a hacer algo – Peter intervino

- por fin Colagusano!! – Sirius se burló (1) - algo inteligente!!

- eh... y entonces??

- no seas tan intenso, ve poco a poco

- y recuerda, no le hables muy cariñosamente a ninguna otra chica

- uhmm.. es necesario?

- por supuesto que sí!

- Ok, Ok... todo sea por ella

- lo que hace el amor.....

- Jamsie!!! – una muchacha de Revenclaw pasó por el pasillo gritando – hola!! – mientras agitaba una mano y le mandaba un beso, James sencillamente la ignoró para sorpresa de la pelirroja que volteó a ver cuando escuchó el escándalo

Semanas enteras habían transcurrido, y Lily terminó cansándose de pelear, así que en vez de perder el tiempo decidió sacarle provecho a la situación, provecho, más no aprovecharse como aconsejaban sus amigas, James no tenía que cargar lo de las tres chicas, a duras penas Lily dejaba que cargara su libro de transfiguración, historia de la magia y pociones que eran los más pesados.

Lily caminaba hacia el gran comedor sola, ya que sus amigas decidieron ir al tocador, pero a ella eso de pasársela metida en el baño todo el día no le agradaba, así que caminaba pacíficamente tarareando una canción muggle – si quieres un poco de mi te deberías esperar y caminar a paso lento, muy lento.... - Poco detrás de ella los merodeadores iban a su lugar preferido aparte de la casa de los gritos, al comedor

- que bonito canta no les parece

- pues sí, pa' que decir que no si si – Sirius contestó sonriendo

- pero si escuchas lo que la canción dice....

- si, ser paciente....

- y no ha funcionado hasta ahora?

- eso parece, por lo menos no parece irritarle mi presencia

- es un gran avance – Peter corría para mantener el paso de los demás – no caminen tan rápido

- tenemos afán

- sí, es hora de comer....

james se adelantó mientras discutían y se acercó a Lily - hola

- hola James – su voz no se escuchaba como siempre llena de desdén, es más parecía alegrarse de escuchar a James – como estás?

- bien y tú?

- un poco aburrida

- ahí entro yo – James sonrió – soy un experto en desaburrir a las personas, sobre todo si son tan lindas como tú

- James no empieces

- ah.. ok ok – y empezó a contarle algunos chistes que lograron arrancarle más que una sonrisa a la seria Lily Evans – y que tal este.... – Se habían sentado juntos, y no se percataban de que muchos los miraban atentamente.

- jajaja.... ya para James....

- entonces James de verdad quiere a Lily?? – Carol y Jane se sentaron con los merodeadores y miraban entretenidos la escena

- si, no han visto el cambio?

- ya no sale con otras chicas

- ni les presta atención cuando le mandan besos....

- oye eso es cierto... – Jane miró a Carol y las dos sonrieron al tiempo

- es posible??

- no lo sé, aunque ella se ha estado comportando diferente con él desde hace un tiempo

- perdón de que hablan?? – Peter preguntó intrigado

- pues, de nada en particular, nosotras nos entendemos (2) - los merodeadores las miraron, luego uno al otro y asintieron

- creo que nosotros también... – Remus susurró más para él mismo que para nadie más

---------------------

(1) no es divino??????

(2) suelo decir eso tan seguido... nosotras nos entendemos, y es cómico ver la cara de los hombres cuando lo digo..... U.U

y que tal???? REVIEWS ESPERO MUCHOS!!!!

Gracias, y a los que les gusta Harry Potter, les recomiendo un fic que se llama matrimonio, vida muggle y bebes (marriage, muggle life and babies) que estoy traduciendo, deben estar por publicar (si no lo hicieron ya) el primer capitulo, se los recomiendo, es muy, muy bueno.... y en capítulos siguientes se pone mejor..... está escrito por Jessebelle

LEANLO!!!


	5. CAP 5

Hola!!!

Llevo un tiempo sin actualizar y me disculpo por eso, y bueno aquí v aotro capitulo y creo que esto ya se está terminando........

CAPITULO 5

- no, eso es injusto, hay personas que son terribles, ellos pueden ser inofensivos al lado de muchos magos tenebrosos y profesores abusivos – decía indignada cierta pelirroja saliendo de DCAO refiriéndose a los hombres lobo

- lo sé, pueden ser muy amables – James hablaba entretenidamente, igual que en clase, solo con ella, o al menos casi siempre con ella

- amables??

- bueno, eso creo yo – desde atrás sus amigos los miraban – así es con los animales, se pueden ver muy agresivos, pero a final de cuentas, son adorables y cual es la palabra... – pensó unos segundos – si, tiernos

- se ven tan tiernos – Carol sonreía abiertamente a los merodeadores, mientras que Jane jalaba su brazo indicándole que mirara a la pareja en cuestión

- mira – Lily cogía el brazo de James, y se cogía de gancho

°°

En la sala común Lily estaba como siempre estudiando alejada de los demás y cerca de la chimenea "no puedo creerlo" sus ojos vagaban de un lado para otro en el libro, y luego a su pergamino "se me ha hecho tarde para este trabajo, yo suelo hacerlos todos anticipadamente, y hace más de un mes que lo asignaron" levantó su mirada, tratando de despejar un poco su mente ya que llevaba más de una hora ahí "que me está pasando?, porqué me distraigo solo a un mes de los EXTASIS????" sus ojos encontraron pronto la respuesta a su pregunta, un joven se reía a carcajadas, y sus ojos verdes brillaban tras sus anteojos "no puede ser" movió inconscientemente su cabeza negando

- no que – Jane preguntó sentándose a su lado

- no puede ser – la pelirroja pensó en voz alta, y al instante sintió sus mejillas enrojecer

- de que hablas – Carol preguntó mientras miraba amenazadoramente a todos los que las miraban

- eh.. no de nada

- segura??

- si por supuesto

Los merodeadores, todos excepto James habían salido quién sabe a hacer que maldad, pensaba Lily, y él se encontraba solo, sentado en un sillón y leyendo su libro favorito _El quidditch moderno, jugadas y maniobras prácticas, _"un segundo, como demonios supe que ese era su libro favorito?" la cara de Lily reflejaba una gran felicidad, y su sonrisa nerviosa delataba parte de sus pensamientos.

Una muchacha de sexto se acercó a él, y Lily vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, se percató por el rabillo del ojo que a solo unos pasos del joven, ella con un toque de la varita, acortó su falda, y con otro recogió su cabello "que está haciendo esa ..." Se acercó y se sentó lentamente a él, Lily vio como metía su mano en el espeso pelo de James y lo revolvía

- hola Jamsie- la escuchó decir con un tono de voz que sabía no era el natural

- hola – dijo él distante – por favor no me digas así – reprochó mientras sacaba la mano de su acompañante de su cabeza

- porqué? Antes no parecía molestarte

- bueno, pues eso era antes – la joven se acercó más a él y puso su cabeza en el hombro de James

"que está haciendo?" se preguntaba Lily indignada por el comportamiento de la muchacha "eso debería hacerlo yo" su cara se encendió y volvió a sonreír tontamente por un segundo "eso que significa, oh! No Lily Evans esto no te puede estar pasando"

_Yo no quiero ser otra en tu lista_

_O en tu colección_

_Yo no soy muñeca que no opina_

_Esa no soy yo_

- Hanna podrías soltarme? – dijo James exasperado con la joven que se colgaba de su brazo

- pero Jamsie

- que no me digas así!!!!

- pe-pero

- pero nada! Es en serio no me interesas! – James volteó a ver para librarse de la mirada de los curiosos que veían la escena, y se topo con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente "genial! Solo esto me faltaba, que ella me viera" – eh... yo

- tu que?? – la joven lo miró a los ojos – recapacitaste?

- no!!! Y ya suéltame – James movió su brazo un poco fuerte y se levantó del sillón

"se ve tan lindo cuando se enoja" Lily se levantó también del sillón y caminó hacía él, él sonrió "un momento que fue eso"

"si!!!!" james caminó lentamente hacia la pelirroja que caminaba llena de nerviosismo

"oh! No, él piensa que voy para allá" se detuvo "aunque es verdad, y él, él me, me" empezó a caminar otra vez "no! Él no me gusta" y desvió su camino hacia el hueco de las escaleras dejando a James perplejo

"que, que pasó????"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

falta poco para el final!!!!!

Bueno, ya saben reviews, y sugerencias!!!!!


	6. CAP 6

Lamento la demora… ya saben sin computador, pues…

Aquí va, y ya casi (ahora si es en serio) se va a acabar como mucho uno o dos capitulos más, gracias por su paciencia, y taran!!!…..

-------------

- como has estado? – preguntó pacientemente Remus por enésima vez mientras que James tarareaba otra vez una canción – James??? – Remus se levantó de su silla y paseó por enfrente de él tratando de recuperar su atención pero nada servía, saltó y movió sus manos pero James no borraba su sonrisa y expresión soñadora y perdida

- ya déjalo – dijo Sirius desde la otra esquina de la sala común que se vaciaba poco a poco debido a las altas horas, claro, aunque se podían ver algunos con mesas totalmente llenas de pergaminos y libros – ha estado así desde esta mañana, no sé porqué lo sigues intentando, ya perdimos más de la mitad de este Sábado por tratar de despertarlo

- exacto – dijo Peter mientras cambiaba distraídamente una de las fichas de Sirius

- déjalo ya y ven a jugar ajedrez

- tengo que averiguar qué pasó!

- como quieras, aunque te recomiendo que hables con Lily, ella no ha salido de su habitación desde esta mañana – dijo Meter sin mucho interés

- COLAGUSANO!!! – gritaron los dos al tiempo – porqué no nos dijiste ese pequeño detalle antes – continúo Sirius

- no lo creí importante

- no pensaste que tal vez pudo haber pasado algo entre ellos???? – Peter abrió los ojos y se levantó apresuradamente y corrió a las escaleras de caracol

¡¡¡¡¡¡ FLASHBACK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lily adonde vas? – preguntó Carol bostezando mientras Lily abría la puerta del dormitorio – y donde están las demás – dijo mirando las camas vacías, Lily solo negó con la cabeza, sonrió y salió

- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente al grupo de niñas que estaban en una mesa cerca de las ventanas

- hola Lily! – dijeron al unísono – desde tan temprano a la biblioteca???

- no, tengo algo más que hacer – dijo sonriendo y sonrojandose un poco – nos vemos luego – Peter que estaba cerca haciendo un ensayo de pociones que debía haber entregado la semana anterior, pero que por arte del convencimiento le dejaron entregar ese día escuchó y recordó que los jugadores de Quidditch estaban entrenando.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FIN FLASHBACK¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- PASÓ ESO Y NO NOS DIJISTE??? – preguntó Sirius

- shhhh, baja la voz – Remus tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta del dormitorio de las mujeres – como le preguntamos???

- a ella estás loco?- Sirius se unió a Remus y escuchó algunos murmullos – no nos va a decir nada, lo único que podemos hacer es mirar su estado de ánimo y así comprobar si pasó algo o no

-Lily que te pasa?

- Lily??

- mm, que?

- en que piensas?

que? yo en nada

claro que si, estás muy distraida desde que llegaste de la biblioteca

sin ningún libro nuevo por cierto

oye si!

Eso es raro

No es raro, no me molesten – dijo sonriendo y tapandose la cara con su almohada

Lily Evans tu no nos engañas!!!!

Te pasó algo??

Que podría haber pasado???

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

No sé pero

Nada, ya no me molesten, y dejenme en paz, voy a tomar un baño

A estas horas???

Con este frío?

Si! – Jane y Carol salieron de la habitación riendose por lo bajo y dejaron a una muy nerviosa Lily Evans sola.

Y se toparon accidentalmente con tres muchachos que casualmente estaban a la salida de su dormitorio

- hola jane querida – dijo Sirius un poco meloso – y tu Carol?

hola Sirius

Sirius, Remus, Peter

Hola como están? – Remus estaba mucho más alegre en esta ocasión

Hol..- empezó Peter pero Sirius lo interrumpió

Si, basta de saludos, tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Acá no – susurró Remus – vayamos a salón de astronomía, allá no hay nadie a esta hora

Remus abrió la puerta y esperó a que todos entraran para cerrar la puerta tras él, todos se sentaron y ellas los miraban curiosamente

que sucede – perguntó una de ellas despuès de unos minutos de incómodo silencio

Lily se está comportando normal?

Porqué preguntas eso?

Porque James está muy distraido, y anda con una sonrisa estúpida desde está mañana

Li Lily también – todos se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron

--------------------------

que tal?

espero que les haya gustado...

y me dejen muchos reviews


	7. CAP 7

hola!

aqui va otro capitulo...

lamento la demora

-----------------

- no lo puedo creer!!! – James salía del baño con la toalla en la cintura, después de una larga ducha - debo estar sonando - exclamaba con una sonrisa en sus labios

se acercó a su armario y escogió unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, debía admitirlo los muggles sabían como vestirse, mientras que recordaba lo sucedido, él estaba tratando de hablar con Lily, pero ella lo ignoraba, hasta que ella cansada de que la persiguiera le dió un minuto de su tiempo

----------------FLASHBACK---------------

-que quieres James?

- yo - se quedó un segundo callado - espera como me dijiste? - ella movió la cabeza disgustada consigo misma

- lo siento Potter que querías?

- oh..- dijo desilucionada - yo quería que tu

- senorita Evans la he estado buscando... - la profesora McGonagall parecía un poco agitada - al fin la encuentro, venga usted conmigo

- pero- dijo James

- pero nada, ya hablarán después

- si profesora - y vio como se alejaba un poco para después seguirlas, entraron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y él las esperó afuera unos diez minutos, luego la profesora salió y unos minutos después detrás de ella lo hizo Lily

Ella salió apresurada y James no alcanzó a cogerla por el brazo, pero un grupo que pasaba corriendo la empujó y él la abrazó impidiendo que cayera, sus rostros estaban muy cerca....

---------------END FLASHBACK-------------------

en la torre de astronomía...

-pues si....

- llegó sonriendo y no ha pasado un solo segundo en que no lo haga está tirada en la cama abrazando la amohada

- y James está sonriendo y canceló el entrenamiento de quidditch y llegó cantando a nuestra habitación

- aqui est;a sucediendo algo extrano

- muy extrano

- no lo puedo creer, yo, yo ... Potter y yo... - las mejillas de Lily se parecían a su pelo - si tan solo... - y recordó..

------------------FLASHBACK--------------

salía rápidamente del despacho de la profesora McGonagall sin prestar mucha atención meditando lo que le habían dicho, de pronto la empujaron y sintió como unos fuertes brazon la sostenían y vió unos ojos azules viendola fijamente y se sonrojó

- estás bien? - preguntó él, pero ella no pudo contestar así q solo asintió

'El se acercó a ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y sus labios se juntaron ella pensó en empujarlo, pero se dej;o llevar y correspondió al beso, cuando se separaron sus ojos verdes brillaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron, cuando logró reaccionar, bajó su cabeza apenada y salió corriendo, JAmes que tenía los ojos cerrados esperando alguna reacción violenta, los abrió y sonrió viendo a la pelirroja q se alejaba...

--------------------

bueno y que tal?????

reviews!!!


	8. CAP 8

Lamento la demora… ya saben sin computador, pues…

Aquí va, y ya casi (ahora si es en serio) se va a acabar como mucho uno o dos capitulos más, gracias por su paciencia, y taran!…..

como has estado? – preguntó pacientemente Remus por enésima vez mientras que James tarareaba otra vez una canción – James? – Remus se levantó de su silla y paseó por enfrente de él tratando de recuperar su atención pero nada servía, saltó y movió sus manos pero James no borraba su sonrisa y expresión soñadora y perdida-

ya déjalo – dijo Sirius desde la otra esquina de la sala común que se vaciaba poco a poco debido a las altas horas, claro, aunque se podían ver algunos con mesas totalmente llenas de pergaminos y libros – ha estado así desde esta mañana, no sé porqué lo sigues intentando, ya perdimos más de la mitad de este Sábado por tratar de despertarlo

exacto – dijo Peter mientras cambiaba distraídamente una de las fichas de Sirius

déjalo ya y ven a jugar ajedrez

tengo que averiguar qué pasó!

como quieras, aunque te recomiendo que hables con Lily, ella no ha salido de su habitación desde esta mañana – dijo Peter sin mucho interés

COLAGUSANO! – gritaron los dos al tiempo – porqué no nos dijiste ese pequeño detalle antes – continúo Sirius

no lo creí importante

no pensaste que tal vez pudo haber pasado algo entre ellos? – Peter abrió los ojos y se levantó apresuradamente y corrió a las escaleras de caracol

�¡ FLASHBACK�¡

Lily adonde vas? – preguntó Carol bostezando mientras Lily abría la puerta del dormitorio – y donde están las demás – dijo mirando las camas vacías, Lily solo negó con la cabeza, sonrió y salió

Buenos días – saludó cortésmente al grupo de niñas que estaban en una mesa cerca de las ventanas

hola Lily! – dijeron al unísono – desde tan temprano a la biblioteca?

no, tengo algo más que hacer – dijo sonriendo y sonrojandose un poco – nos vemos luego – Peter que estaba cerca haciendo un ensayo de pociones que debía haber entregado la semana anterior, pero que por arte del convencimiento le dejaron entregar ese día escuchó y recordó que los jugadores de Quidditch estaban entrenando.

�¡ FIN FLASHBACK�¡

PASÓ ESO Y NO NOS DIJISTE? – preguntó Sirius

shhhh, baja la voz – Remus tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta del dormitorio de las mujeres – como le preguntamos?

a ella estás loco?- Sirius se unió a Remus y escuchó algunos murmullos – no nos va a decir nada, lo único que podemos hacer es mirar su estado de ánimo y así comprobar si pasó algo o no

Lily que te pasa?

Lily?

mm, que?

en que piensas?

que? yo en nada

claro que si, estás muy distraida desde que llegaste de la biblioteca

sin ningún libro nuevo por cierto

oye si!

Eso es raro

No es raro, no me molesten – dijo sonriendo y tapandose la cara con su almohada

Lily Evans tu no nos engañas!

Te pasó algo?

Que podría haber pasado?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

No sé pero

Nada, ya no me molesten, y dejenme en paz, voy a tomar un baño

A estas horas?

Con este frío?

Si! – Jane y Carol salieron de la habitación riendose por lo bajo y dejaron a una muy nerviosa Lily Evans sola.

Y se toparon accidentalmente con tres muchachos que casualmente estaban a la salida de su dormitorio

hola jane querida – dijo Sirius un poco meloso – y tu Carol?

hola Sirius

Sirius, Remus, Peter

Hola como están? – Remus estaba mucho más alegre en esta ocasión

Hol..- empezó Peter pero Sirius lo interrumpió

Si, basta de saludos, tenemos que hablar con ustedes

Acá no – susurró Remus – vayamos a salón de astronomía, allá no hay nadie a esta hora

Remus abrió la puerta y esperó a que todos entraran para cerrar la puerta tras él, todos se sentaron y ellas los miraban curiosamente

que sucede – perguntó una de ellas despuès de unos minutos de incómodo silencio

Lily se está comportando normal?

Porqué preguntas eso?

Porque James está muy distraido, y anda con una sonrisa estúpida desde está mañana

Lily también – todos se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron

Lily abrió el grifo, y dejó que la tina se llenara, mientras se desvestía, cerró el grifo, y se metió lentamente relajandose, y acordandose de lo que había pasado un poco más temprano, de como se había acercado torpemente, como él se había acercado, y de como sentía sus labios contra los propios.

Bueno y?

Ya sé, un poco corto, y más aún para el tiempo que me tomé, pero bueno, ahí les va, déjenme reviews y me cuentan que tal les pareció vale?


	9. CAP 9

Gracias por los reviews y la paciencia...

James estaba en su cama dormido para cuando llegaron sus amigos, que entraron sin hacer mucho ruido riéndose por lo bajo, a la mañana siguiente James despertó a Sirius sacudiéndolo y muy temprano al parecer del joven

Jamsie que te pasa?

a mi nada, sencillamente desperté de buen genio y hace un perfecto día para practicar no lo crees? – Sirius se asomó por la ventana y vio que era un día perfectamente nublado, frío y con mucho viento – sí tú lo dices…

yo voy a avisarle a los hombre del equipo y tu a las mujeres te parece?

si, supongo

James salió muy alegre con lo que Sirius sonrió y se metió al baño a arreglarse, necesitaba dejar una buena impresión en todas las muchachas, él no podía lucir desarreglado.

Después de una práctica muy ardua el equipo de Gryffindor volvió a la torre para encontrarla prácticamente vacía excepto por un pequeño grupo de sexto que estaba jugando Gobstone explosivo, Lily se reía a carcajadas viendo la cara de frustración de Peter cuando volvía a perder, Remus se sentía muy cómodo con ese ambiente tranquilo, no es que no le gustaran las travesuras, pero a veces su corazón necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, la que conseguía lejos de Canuto y Cornamenta.

El equipo siguió a sus dormitorios extenuados, Sirius y James saludaron a sus amigos, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada y la sonrisa de James

y Sirius a quién vas a llevar al baile esta vez? – preguntó Carol recibiendo miradas cómplices de Remus, Peter y su amiga

pues, querida no lo sé – respondió muy melosamente

y tú James? – dijo Peter demasiado seguro como para haberlo dicho él… todo parecía ensayado pero ninguno de los dos, ni Lily o James lo notaron porque estaban muy nerviosos, todo parecía alguna prueba para ver como reaccionaban ante la posibilidad de estar juntos.

eh.. bueno todavía no lo sé

porque no invitas a Lily? – ella volteó y miró muy mal a su amiga

eh.. no lo sé

no temes ser rechazado verdad? – dijo Sirius sonriendo – eso ya ha pasado – Lily estaba muy avergonzada y James no sabía como actuar

creo que iré a bañarme, estoy muy cansado – dijo james sonando poco convincente mientras se metía por el hueco de la escalera

Lily veía algo enfadada a sus amigas y decidió meterse de lleno en el libro que no había tocado en todo el día ignorando la presencia de todos los que estaban allí, Sirius sonrió pero las niñas se miraban entre ellas preocupadas, Lily no solía molestarse con ellas y cuando sí pasaba tardaba mucho en volver a la normalidad, poco a poco la seguridad de Sirius se les fue contagiando y volvieron a la normalidad, jugando con Peter y Remus mientras que Sirius iba a arreglarse.

La tarde le dio paso a la noche y Lily se quedó sola en la sala común demasiado molesta con sus amigas como para acompañarlas a comer, estaba leyendo como era usual cuando sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella…

Bajó el libro y vio un par de ojos azules muy cerca de ella, los mismos que la hacían suspirar – que haces acá? – preguntó un poco brusca – no deberías estar con tus amigos?

Él no se molestó supuso una reacción de ella así, después de todo había bajado la guardia y le había permitido acercarse después de tantos años – no, ellos están comiendo y yo no tengo hambre

no tienes hambre, te sientes bien – dijo mientras que ponía su mano en la frente del muchacho para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre

si lo estoy – dijo él acercando su mano a la de ella, pero ella la apartó rápidamente – además prefiero quedarme acá, todo esta más callado – ella lo miró incrédula, desde cuando James Potter prefería el silencio al escándalo – además estas tú acá – dijo un poco nervioso, ella sonrió involuntariamente, cuando lo notó intentó mantener su cara seria pero no podía.

claro – dijo ella tratando de sonar sarcástica y romper la tensión del ambiente – como no

quieres dar un paseo - dijo James distraidamente mientras que miraba el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

sí, supongo – y se levantó de su sillón para seguir a James hasta la señora gorda.

De las sombras salieron cinco personas sonriendo y abrazándose ante su ingenio y como estaban saliendo las cosas.

………………………….

Y que tal?

Ya sé, ya sé, me demoré mucho, pero no importa lo importante es que ya lo publiqué no?

Bueno como siempre espero miles de reviews….


	10. CAP 10

**Hola!!!! **

**Ya va mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, que me parece adorable, pues como resolución de año nuevo decidí terminar lo que empecé, y he aquí el resultado, el año ya avanzó un poquito, pero no es fácil volver a coger el hilo… **

**Espero que les guste **

- Lily?

- Hmmm- contestó ella distraída, habían salido del castillo y caminaban cerca al lago, la luna se reflejaba en la superficie, y la noche estaba estrellada, silenciosa, solo se oía el crujir de las hojas de los árboles por el viento que soplaba

- Sabes? - James se detuvo frente a ella – eres muy hermosa – sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ella agradeció por la oscuridad de la noche, él la miraba atento mientras que ella jugaba con sus manos, y torcía en sus dedos los bordes de su túnica, su mirada siempre al piso, sin querer ver esa sonrisa o esos ojos que la ponían tan nerviosa, más si eso era posible – nunca te había visto así – él subió con sus manos el rostro de lily y ella rápidamente se alejó

- ¿Así como¿ de que hablas?

- Tan nerviosa

- Nerviosa? – su mirada estaba de nuevo posada en el lago como concentrada en los patrones que se formaban cuando el calamar gigante se movía y disolvía el claro retrato de la luna - ¿porqué habría de estar nerviosa?

- Me has estado evitando

- Claro que no! He estado ocupada – james se acercó y sonrió

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – ella no respondió – lily¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

- Ehh no lo sé – el se rió, una risa pequeña, pero bastante audible.

- De que te ríes?

- De que normalmente ya me habrías gritado que no – ella alzó su mirada y le sonrió - Es eso un si? – ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, el corazón de james empezó a latir a mil por hora, y no sabía que hacer, se quedó tieso en el sitio donde se encontraba, lily notó esto y empezó a reírse a carcajadas – que es tan gracioso – preguntó indignado

- Nunca pensé ver nervioso a James Potter - se paró en la punta de los pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir a correr, él sonrió se llevó la a la mejilla y salió de su estupor

- Hey!!! Ven acá – dijo corriendo detrás de ella, alcanzándola fácilmente la abrazó y la tumbó al piso, ella sobre él, se miraron a los ojos, cerraron la distancia entre sus caras y se besaron.

**Cortico?? **

**Si, pero creo que es suficiente, por favor dejen reviews!!!!! **

**Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron mientras hacía esta historia, lamento haberlos hecho esperar… ojalá haya valido la pena **


End file.
